ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ventus
How Ventus joined the Tourney Four years before Aqua and Terra take their Mark of Mastery exam, Ventus served as an apprentice to Master Xehanort, as part of the elderly Keyblade Master's plans to forge the legendary χ-blade. However, Ventus proved to be a poor candidate, and when he refused to use his darkness to fight several Neoshadow Heartless in the Keyblade Graveyard, Master Xehanort finally lost patience with him and used his own Keyblade to unlock and extract the darkness from Ventus's heart, using it to form a being of pure darkness who was then named "Vanitas" by Master Xehanort. Unfortunately, the process left Ventus in a comatose state, with his broken heart of pure light slowly fading out. Master Xehanort, disguised in a Black Coat, then took Ventus to the Destiny Islands to allow him to live out his last days peacefully. Ventus was sent to the Dive to the Heart, where he came in contact with the heart of a newborn Sora. After a brief discussion, Ventus's heart connected with Sora's, ending its deterioration and allowing Ven to stay alive until he someday becomes strong enough to repair the damage by himself. Ventus then summoned a Keyblade and shot a ray of light into the sky above, much to Master Xehanort's surprise. Xehanort decided that Ventus could still be of use in his master plan, but with Ventus still too weak in comparison to Vanitas, the two boys could not be trained under him. Following these events, Xehanort brought Ventus to Land of Departure, where he could train as an apprentice to Master Eraqus. Terra and Aqua met Ventus with open arms. However, when Terra asked Ventus about his past, he screamed out in agony, eventually falling unconscious. Eraqus revealed that this was because Ven had lost his memories. Afterwards, he remained asleep for some time. As he slept, Aqua kept watch over him, to keep him safe. Some time later, Ven woke up. Overjoyed, Aqua quickly alerted Eraqus and a worried Terra about Ven's recovery. It was then that his heart began to heal and he started to form strong bonds of friendship with Terra and Aqua. During a training session, Ventus loses humiliatingly, but Terra and Aqua reassure Ven that he was getting stronger. As time went on, Terra and Ven grew close, forming a brotherly bond. Terra even went so far as to give Ven his wooden training Keyblade and recite a mock Bequeathing ceremony. Together, the three of them shared the same dream: to become Keyblade Masters. Awakened after years from a long sleep, Ventus prepares for any future threats to his world. After thwarting a Fire Nation attack, a strange cat only called Little Cat A wanted to help clean up. Ventus had wanted to accept, in return for fighting in the second Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Keyblade, Wayward Wind near his side. After the announcer calls his name Sends a gust of wind out of Waward Wind as the camera zooms and says "Quit treating me like a kid." Special Moves Spark Raid (Neutral) Ventus wraps Wayward Wind in light and slings it at the opponent. If it connects, the Keyblade will split into beams of light that fly in all directions. It then goes back to Ventus. Wind Raid (Side) Ventus throws Wayward Wind forward letting the wind guide it toward targets for multiple hits. It goes back to Ventus after four seconds. Fire Glide (Up) Ventus cloaks himself in fire and flies upwards. Thunder Roll (Down) Ventus rolls forward while giving thunder-based damage to the opponent. Air Flair (Hyper Smash) Ventus does a spin slash on the ground, then goes upward, doing another spin slash, then another in midair further, then the spin midair spin slash knocks the opponent away. Salvation (Final Smash) Ventus takes Wayward Wind back saying "Bye bye!" then performs a powerful spinning attack and hit enemies with lots of columns of light at once. It also restores a portion of Ventus's health. Victory Animations #Ventus does a spin slash, then crouches with Wayward Wind up and says "That's right. We are friends!" #Ventus coats Wayward Wind in light and says "End of the line!" #Ventus pierces Wayward Wind then does two slashes, then lets the wind carry his Keyblade and says "That should do it." On-Screen Appearance Ventus rides a tornado to his starting point and pulls out Wayward Wind saying "My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" Trivia *Ventus's rival is the Cat in the Hat's first little cat, Little Cat A. *Ventus shares his Japanese voice actor with Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits) and Shark Boy. *Ventus shares his French voice actor with Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Sneagator and Narciso Anasui. *Ventus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Bugaboom, Cortez, Fatty Puffer, Tetsujin, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Alex Mason, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Sajin Komamura, Billy Zwei, Cody Travers, Crustle, Pyribbit, Numbuh I, the left head of Hydreigon, Robin Hood and Ragna the Bloodedge. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters